The Magic of Eladea
by Akira Bane
Summary: Harry gets in major trouble over the summer with the Dursley's, they seem to have became immune to the threat of his godfather trying to murder them. Harry didn't do anything though, and his imprsionment and ban from ever going back to Hogwarts is unjust
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Magic of Eladea  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Aunt Petunia's shreaky voice shattered the pleaseness of sleep on that fateful dawning morning, Harry groaned and turned over in his sleep trying to hide from the voice that was trying to wake him from the bottom of the stairs. "Harry! If you don't wake up this instant I'll make you mow the yard and do the gardening!" Harry chuckled to himself, she was going to make him do both of those anyways. Why should he get up from his peaceful rest if he was only going to have to do what she said? He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a loud sharp knock on his door. He then heard her blazing angry voice growl at him to get up that moment or he wasn't ever going back to that blasted school of his ever again ax-murder for a godfather or not.   
  
That of course got him up, sensing she was up to something again involving his life. He got dressed for yardwork, and went downstairs for his meager breakfast. But the size of his rations did not worry him, he could always sneak something more out the refrigrator while she wasn't looking. This is how his usual day began anyways, so he was used to it by now. Dudley came stomping down the reinforced stairs as he did every morning, surprising Harry that he didn't end up accidently putting his leg through the staircase. He was always cranky in the mornings and today was no exception, because for one he was on a diet once again. And second his parents would not buy him something he desperetly wanted for the first time, a CD with so graphic of langauge that it would make even the most experinced curser turn pale. Of course both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would not stand for it, even though he compliened that every boy in Smeltings owned such a CD. This went on for quite sometime until Uncle Vernon forbid Dudley to never mention the group's name to him our in his home ever again, of course Dudley faked a tearful plea to his mother but she would have nothing to do with it. This argument was the first of its kind, and most certainly not the last.   
  
This was once more the subject of popularity at the Dursley's breakfast table, the argument got so raged that Harry was able to sneak outside with one of Dudley unused books. A rather good one called Sir Gawain and the Green Knight by an unknown author from the middle ages, it was in a story collection called "The Best of the Medevil Times." Harry sat on the bench outside the house in the garden for over an hour reading the long ballad, listening with one ear to the shouting and raging. Finally it stopped, Dudley had lost once more and was fuming about it. He came stomping outside kicking up knots of grass, his eyes then locked on Harry with a mischvious glint in them. He opened his big fat mouth and shouted "Harry's reading one of those books that you don't like father!" Harry could hear Uncle Vernon's head snap up and his feet touch the ground with a loud clap and come running out to the garden snaching the offending book with one mighty heave from Harry's hands, and toss it into the kitchen trash can which was right beside the open kitchen door.   
  
He then turned slowy to Harry with a purple rage flushing his cheeks, struggling for words he took a deep breath to gain them. When he did there was a blazing kindling fire going on there, he spoke in a deadly voice as if he was really having a bad morning and Harry had made it worse somehow or another. "Harry I told you never to bring those bloody books into my house again, and yet you never listen. Petunia and I have made a decision, we don't care if your god-father doesn't like the idea of you becomeing a regular human being which you shall become starting today. I don't care if your god-father committed murder or not, he probably killed those scoundrels for parents of yours. And he probably will kill you, I'll try not to stop him if you wish..... But while you're in my house you will go to normal school called Stonewall High from now on not some stupid fraud of a school of yours, or what I should refer to as a nuthouse. I'm tryed of this foney wizardry crap," he hissed and countined taking a deep breath, "you think you can get away with it. You think you can actually get by, by being a wizard. I won't let you do this nonsense anymore, I don't care what your teachers say or what your god-father says you will never set foot in that evil nonsense ridcilous nuthouse again!"   
  
After the tremdous lector Uncle Vernon went and slammed the kitchen door shut Aunt Petunia went behind him, and opened the door but before she went in she smiled a little sly smile that he knew that she was going to make him miserable until he could get out of his guardain's house. Harry sat down on the bench again, his head aching from already absolute misery..... This was going to be one miserable dreary year, espically if the school was a local one that let students stay at their homes instead of a boarding school.   
  
School started earlier for regular school's then it did for boarding schools including Hogwarts, he was trying on the school uniform an ugly gray mass that made him look like an elephant instead of a young man. "Harry! Get down here now! Bus is coming!" Harry groaned to himself, the bus another one of public school's tortures to the children who attend. He patted Hedwig's head before he left, Hedwig was stuck in a cage the Dursly's had stuffed her in a cage and threw alway the key. Harry grabbed up his bookbag straighned his baggy uniform and ran outside to catch the bus, there was only one more student on the bus and she was hunkered down in a seat in the very back of the bus looking at something. Her hair looked as if it were close to the color violet it was so ebon, with golden streaks through its long length. She looked up when he sat down directly across from her, she had eyes the color of mystic fire topaz that you could look into and get lost. She smiled a friendly smile and put down the sketch book she was drawing on, and reached across the aisle to shake his hand. He took it and shaked her hand smiling back at her, she spoke with a heavy scotish accent "My name Eladea, what's yours friend?"   
"My name is Harry Potter, may I inquire your last name Eladea?"   
"My last name is Snape, Potter."   
His eyes opened a bit wider, and she just smiled at him.  
"Why did you want to know anyways Potter?"   
"Oh, I just had a professor named Snape before at my old school..... May I inquire your father's first name?"   
"Serverus Snape..... All I see of him though is during the summer months he never comes for Christmas or the Easter holidays, not ever since mum died he hasn't been the same....."   
Her voice faded off sadly, apperently she had loved her mother greatly.   
  
Harry smiled at her trying to be friendly, but the girl was a Snape! His most hated enemy, and yet his daughter was quite nice toward him. It was weird how different father and daughter were, Snape the most iratible person he knew and so far Eladea was the nicest. It was odd how different both were from each other, he then noticed her sketch pad again.   
"May I look at your drawings?" Harry asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.   
She seemed a little reluctent but she handed over the sketch pad, he opened it up inside were all sorts of castles and landmarks throughout Britian. There were armored knights and princesses, faries and wells. Flowers of the British landscape, and clouds and stars. There was also a picture of a shelf of jars that were most likely her father's potion ingredients, the pictures were of wonderful quality. The shading was amazing, espically the cheek bones of the faces which were pretty hard to do. The current one she was working on was picture of her and her father in muggle clothes sitting on a castle wall, the landscape was behind them. The picture was clipped on the top of the piece of paper, seeing the colors of the picture he doubted that the Snape he knew was her father because he actually looked nice.....  
  
All of a sudden he felt the bus stop and another student got on, this countinued until they pulled in to the school drive a hour later. He swallowed the butterflies that were flying around in his stomach, and got the guts to step out onto Stonewall Highs courtyard. "Come on Harry! Hurry up, otherwise you'll be late to advisory!"   
Eladea shouted at him, running foward on the cobbled-stoned old courtyard on this dreary day. He rushed off the bus with her and followed her into the school building, which was a two story school-building with cold grey stones and no cheerfulness about it. Harry followed her into the building, the lobby was full of tropheys and other novelities and a bookstore in which you could buy candy, penicils, paper, and the such. Inside I saw where she got her artist sketch pad and charcoal pencil, the small shop had a artist section. All of a sudden he felt her hand grasp his shoulder turn him around and lead him down a hall, apperently he was going to make her late and she didn't like that idea.   
  
She started to speak again after a few moments of walking, "New kids are usally in my advisory class because no one likes the teacher, Toadstool. So you'll probably be put in my class, from there we'll find out our schedules."   
She turned into another hall, and after two minutes she came out into a hall with several doors throughout it.   
"This is the math hall, Toadstool is the Alegbra two teacher. I managed to get by his class last year, so I should be taking geometry this year."   
She opened room 317 and jerked him in, inside were several students who were all wearing the same plaid skirts and plaid pants and uniforms. They all looked mad at the squat little man who was talking at the head of the class, it was no wonder why Eladea called him toadstool because he was shaped like one and looked like one. He turned and frowned at Eladea but said nothing to her, instead he handed her a piece of paper with a school schedule on it. She took it and saw another schedule on his desk, she stuffed it in her pocket without him seeing her do so and guided him to the very back of the class.   
  
"Here Harry I think this is your schedule," he took it out of her hands and looked at it. He had Geometry, Art, Chemistry, and an English class. He looked over at her schedule she had all the classes he did for the first semester, and all the same teachers which meant that she was in all of his classes. Which was really really good, espically for him because he wasn't to smart in math and had never took any algebra courses. They stayed in the classroom until the bell rang, the bell was a strange one because it chimed "Westminster Abby." Then they all deserted the classroom as fast as they could to get into whatever classes they were taking at the moment, he looked down at their schedules the first class they had was in room 319 which was two doors down. And was taught by a professor named Peteric O'Milly, "Great," mummbled Eladea "I get old fussbucket again, just what I need for the start of a dreary day....."   
  
Harry just smiled at her as she opened the door, inside was a very old man who reminded Harry of a alive Professor Bins. He looked up at them and smiled a very toothless grin, Harry felt Eladea shudder beside him. Apprently there something that creeped her out about O'Milly, she rushed over to the very back of the room so that she would get a good seat in the back of the classroom. Harry did so to, the class seemed to go on forever with O'Milly explaining why ever child should have at least one good course of Geometry. And that he wouldn't pass the seniors if they were failing and they needed this credit, not even if they were failing by 2/10's of a point. By the end of the class Eladea was almost slumping over with her tiredness, and she almost fell out of her seat when the bell rang. She picked herself out of her desk and was mummbling curse words to herself as she left the room and guided him to the art class, which was half-way acroos the school in room 101. Inside was a young woman, who apperently had Eladea before and liked her as a student. Probably because of Eladea's talent with art, Harry looked down at the schedule the Professor's name was Willow MaDocks. Both professor and student grinned at each other shaking hands, and talking in quiet voices. Eladea then turned to Harry and said, "Harry can I see my sketchbook now?" He realized that he was still holding the sketch book, he handed it to her and she handed it to the professor who looked through it with her eyes widening with every page turned.   
  
"Eladea this is amazing! You've most definitly improved since last year, now who is this boy again?"   
"This is Harry Potter, he will be joining us this year. He just transfered from a borading school, which was somewhere or another," shrugging her shoulders indifferently just like a muggle. The class went well after that, they spent their first day in art talking about their first assignment and was then dismissed to lunch for afternoon break. The day passed very fast after that, and soon they were dismissed to go home for the day. He sat beside her at the back of the bus again, the two were the last ones off the bus as they were the first ones to get on the bus. She said goodbye to him nicely enough as he got off, when he did he was met by his Aunt and Uncle and was then sent to his room to finish his bloody homework. But they didn't know that he didn't have any yet, instead he fell to sleep and didn't wake up till after super-time. Which was very good because he wouldn't have to put up with the Dursley's, he went downstairs and ate his by himself enjoying his few moments of peace. Maybe this could be a good few months after all, that is until his friends came to save him. Hopefuly it would be soon.....  
  
Well how do you like the story? Should I countinue it? What do you think I should do? Well please review back, and thanks for reading my fanfiction!   
  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me for the use of Harry & his guardins and own. This is for my own personal use, and to extend any writing skills that exist in bare quanities within my brain. (Meaning I'm the worst bloody writer on the planet.) 


	2. Eladea's Magical Temper

The Magic Of Eladea  
Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The month passed by fast, by the time that Harry was usually boarding the train he was used to be woke every morning by his now very pleased Aunt Petunia. He was dragged out of bed first thing in the morning, made to do chores and then get ready for school and catch the bus. The only thing that made his life even worth living for, was Eladea who was always there for him. His best friend at the moment, even if she was a Snape. She was always there waiting for him on the bus at the very back drawing in her sketch pad, she would always look up with the same smile on her face. And always would greet him as a true friend, no matter what he said about her father. This morning was different though, she wasn't there on the bus. Instead it seemed as if she had missed it, little did he know that she was being drug into something more magical then even Hogwarts.....   
  
She was stumbling through the mist, brushing up against the trees. She was suffocating..... Grabbing at her throat trying to breath but failing at the task, also trying to scream at the same time. But nothing was coming out, she tried to scream for her father he would save her..... But he didn't hear her whispered scream, she felt as if she was burning as if she was on fire. Especially the left side her of face, where the tiny scar was located on her ear. All of a sudden she stumbled into the clearing, where the mist stopped floating around her. It was clear, her eyes focused on a circle of dark figures in cloaks that covered their entire bodies. She let out a silent gasp, as she watched a man so terrible to the appearance enter the center of the circle. His eyes were burning with the fires of hatred, and he had a slit for a nose much like a snakes..... His skin was twinged with an unhuman palor, that gave the appearance that he wasn't so much a human as he was a demon..... He addressed the circle as his followers and started to speak in a high cold voice, "My followers, you were called here by me tonight for the plans of the final battle scheduled for the end of the current wizardry school year. As soon as they begin their exams we attack! This is the time we should clear the world of all muggles, all non-magical born beings should be eliminated from Hogwarts and tossed into the oceans." He said, spitting onto the ground in an undoubtedly elegant way. She continued getting closer, all of a sudden she stepped on a branch which made a loud sharp cracking noise. The man with the glowing eyes turned her way, she let out a scream. Suddenly she was being shook by someone, her eyes flashed open to see her father shaking her from her slumber.   
  
She was gasping for air, and the bed sheets were  
tangled around her. Her father looked worried, his dark  
hair framing his tired face. He spoke to her in a concerned voice using the name he always called her instead of her mother's name who she was named after, "Ela' are you all right? Did you have another one of those dreams you used to have about her?"   
He used the word "her" instead of mother, because he stilled missed his wife. She shook her head no, and climbed out of bed. Turning her head to the alarm clock beside her bed, she noticed the red numbers glaring out at her announcing the time as 3:45 a.m. Eladea rubbed the side of her ear, where the scar was still stinging from the flames she had felt in her dream. Snape noticed but said nothing, because he did not want her worrying about everything in his world of magic. When Eladea was already worried about everything else in her world of muggles, he did not want her realizing just yet what he truly was, a wizard.   
  
Harry looked up as Eladea entered their advisory class, tears were oddly enough being held in her eyes. Toadstool however, looked up at her angrily demanding why she was so late for school. She ignored him, and sat down her long ebon hair falling over her face into her eyes. She brushed it back with a flick of a wrist, and ignored Toadstool completely who was fuming at the moment. This girl, Eladea, was truly a Snape. She could sit through the curses and the threats Toadstool made to her, calling her a liar and a braggart. Calling her a thief, and a spoiled brat. Threating her an expollsion, or a dentition. She withstood this for the hour, until he called her father a long-haired immature snob who belonged in a pithole of refuse. This got her mad, because her face went pale just like Snape's did when he got really peeved off. Her eyes all of a sudden started to shine like Snape's did, and her stance became show of graceful anger as she stood up to face Toadstool. She was tired of his taunts, and his bragging. She was tired of his name calling, curses, and threats. So clutching her pencil in her hand as she stood up, her eyes now blazing with fires that Harry could of have never guessed at. Taking the pencil she threw it like a dart right into the chalk-board where it stayed there embedded in the tough clay, she whispered a couple of words students were not allowed to say at Stonewall and stalked out of the school. Harry got up and left also, because for one thing she was his friend, and the second reason she was his only friend at Stonewall.   
  
As soon as they both had stalked out of the school and into the courtyard she turned on him, her face still very pale. But this was not her anger face, but a shocked worried face as if she was worried and scared about what she had just done. She whispered to Harry, "How did I do that, how did that pencil go through that board?"   
Harry just looked at her and sighed, "Eladea, I need your father to explain the whole thing to you. Where do you live?"   
She accepted his answer, and pointed east. "About a couple of miles that way, a little through Surrsey."   
"On the outskirts, or downtown pass the markets?"   
"On the outskirts, in the formal district."   
Harry nodded his head, it wasn't that far from her house. Just like she said a couple of miles, and a little walk through Surrsey.   
  
When they arrived at Snape's house, all was quiet throughout the neighborhood except her house. From inside there was music blasting, music that sounded like muggle hard-rock. Harry shot her a look, could Snape possibly like that sort of music? She guided Harry through the neighborhood to the house where the music was playing, the outside of the house was painted a bold fiery brick magenta even though the house was a wooden house. She went up to the deep azure colored door, and knocked loudly three times as the music increased volume. As the song Closer by the Nine-Inch-Nails played on, Harry's eyes widen. Could Snape possibly listen to a song, with that much of explicit lyrics? Even though Snape was listening to it, Harry had to admit the song was pretty catchy. The door finally opened to revealed a half-shaved Snape, his eyes opened wide in surprise as he took in the sight of his least favorite student, Harry Potter, at his door. He adjusted his face looking confused, and beckoned them into the house. He mummered something's like "sit down and wait, I'll be back in a minute....."   
Eladea crossed the living room, which was a mess at the  
moment. Pillows and blankets, sheets and covers, shirts and robes, and spellbooks were strewn about. It looked like Snape was packing up for the school-year, he came back in just as Eladea was pushing some stuff off the couch ignoring the books because they were in Latin. She threw one of them titled "The Subtle Arts of Potion Making", and threw it across the room. Snape who was standing where she threw caught it with one hand, and put it on his glass coffee table.   
  
Sighing, he turned to his daughter. Rubbing his now fully shaved face with a hand, he looked at her as if he wanted to know what in the world was she doing here, and with Harry Potter. Snape scratched his head looking from Eladea to Harry, trying to comprehend why Harry was in his living room when he was suppose to be in London getting on the Hogwarts Express. Snape was also trying to figure out why his daughter was home five hours early, and why she was so pale in color at the moment instead of her usual tan complexion. Her father sat down beside her and looked down at his daughter, she looked more like her mother everyday. If only her mother hadn't died saving her, everything would of been perfect except his daughter's lack of magic.   
  
"Eladea, what happened? Are you okay? Did you get sick?"   
"Dad, Toadstool was saying nasty things about you and me. Stuff about evil, and demons. Stuff about where you work..... I got mad..... I didn't know what I was  
doing..... I threw a pencil into the chalk board..... It went straight through..... I never want to go back to Stonewall, again!!!!"   
Her voice was being muffled because of sobs, Snapes forehead wrinkled with thoughts rushing through his head.   
"Okay then, it's time to explain what Harry and me are..... Ela' calm down, and lets talk. I teach at a school called Hogwarts, Hogwarts is not your regular school. It's a school for magic, Harry here is a wizard and so am I. I wasn't sure till now what you were, but I think that you're a witch. Your powers are just now coming out, which means you might be a very powerful witch. Not many people know this fact, but the longer it takes a wizard to gains his power. The more powerful they are, you are way behind in gaining your power on the average. But I think, you might have a few surprises in store for us on what you can do.....   
I'm going to call my boss and arrange that you attend  
Hogwarts this year, so go start packing your stuff..... And Harry stay there, I want to talk to you personally....."   
  
Both father and daughter left the room, each going a different way. Harry felt free to look around the room, the walls were painted a gold color with a rose design in the background. He felt the wall it was painted like that, so either Snape or Eladea had to have painted it. The roses were deeper then crimson blood, they were clinging together connected by a mass of vines. The same design but painted a little differently were painted all over the wall, he then turned his direction to the windows. They were sitting windows, with bold crimson pillows for laying your head on. The drapes were a rich azure, and the windows let you look out to the street. Harry noticed a book laying there, he picked it up and read the words "Pawn of Prophecy", by David Eddings. On the cover was a map, and a drawing of a woman with dark ebon hair and a streak of white through her hair. With her arm around a boys shoulders, whom had curly sandy hair and was dressed in warm clothes as if the book took place in the winter. Placing the book down Harry went over to the vivid azure couch and sat down looking around the room once more to notice the TV, he looked down and saw the remote on the glass coffee table. Harry glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and flipped on the TV to cable TV.....   
  
Meanwhile Snape was busy trying to talk some sense into the not so much awake Dumbledore over the telephone.....  
"Albus, I just found out that she was a witch. I thought she took after her mother, about being muggle you know..... But she needs to be taught how to do magic, she must have been affected by the night you-know-who killed Eladea!"  
"Severus, you know very well that your daughter wasn't  
affected that night. You also knew that you ran the chance of having children that had no power within them at all, I don't see why you think she has power now. Just because she threw a pencil through a chalk-board means nothing to me, and you know the rules. If they aren't brought to school when they are eleven, they can't come at all!"   
"You know very well how women are in my family, Albus! You know how strong they are and how late their powers emerge, look at my mother her powers didn't emerge until she was twenty! Any ways go look and feel how tough a chalkboard is, most of time they're made of stuff like slate! You know how tough it is to throw something through a slab of slate! Pretty bloody tough! Can she come or not, can you please answer my question!"   
"All right, all right, bring her and we can see just how  
good she is at magic."   
  
In her room, Eladea was busy packing up her art  
supplies and clothes. Sighing she picked up her hairbrush and added it to the bag, and went over to her dresser and swept her makeup in the bag with her arm. She also threw in her small portable CD player, with an armload of batteries. She then put in her CD case, and her portable tape player and its tapes in the bag. She also threw in her gameboy advance and all of its games, and put in her picture of her mother who went by the same name, Eladea. Her mother looked a lot like her with her black hair and golden streaks, she also had the same eyes as her, mystic fire topaz. Her mother had died because somebody had murdered her when her father hadn't been home, he had been off at this school Hogwarts of his. The men had entered the house and looted it, set it on fire. It was lucky that a neighbor had seen this, and as soon as the men left. The woman had ran inside and rescued women and child, except the woman had already been killed. Nobody knew just how, because all there was on her a look of terror. There was no wound, it seemed as if she had been frightened to death..... Eladea shook her head making the memories go always, she then picked up the picture of her father and her together at a theme-park. The picture had been made when she was three years old, her mother had already been dead for two years. Eladea had never knew her, she had never even seen her face. All she could remember was a flash of green light and a scream, she could remember nothing else of her mother's murder. Eladea had never figured out how her mother died, and her deepest desire was to find out how. One day she had promised herself, she would find the people who killed her mother and make sure they could kill no more.....   
  
Snape herded both children into his car and took off to the Dursley's, he was going to retrieve Harry's stuff. Luckily, the Dursley's weren't there, so Snape broke in the house with a simple spell and had Harry get all of his equipment needed. Snape loaded it all in the trunk, and started off toward London. Three hours later they arrived in the city in just enough time to board the train, Snape was riding this time because he had no other way. He bought two more tickets and lead his daughter to the wall..... His daughter gave him the strangest look when he told her to walk through a brick wall.....  
"What are you crazy?!"   
"Ela' just close your eyes and believe, and you'll go  
through the wall okay? Now get going!"   
Eladea walked over to the brick wall she closed her eyes, and with all of her heart she believed the wall would let her through to platform 9 3/4's. She went right through the wall, and fell promptly on her face. Harry emerged howling with laughter behind her, and her father with that same evil grin on his face right after him.   
  
Eladea picked herself up with all the dignity she had left and marched over to the train, and ran promptly into Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up his eyes blazing, then widening with surprise at seeing his cousin.   
"Eladea, what are you doing here!" Draco's, voice snarled at the obviously taller girl.   
"I'm going to Hogwarts, little cousin." Eladea said sweetly to her fowl mouthed, short cousin.   
Snape noticed the two talking to each other and turned a  
color a shade paler then ghost white, he rushed over there and took his daughter by the arm and pointed to the train. He then took Draco by the arm and guided him over to a corner on the platform and gave him a talking to about picking on his cousin, and a warning of dentition if he did so at Hogwarts. Harry snickered at this and boarded the train, apparently Eladea had just met the Weasley twins who were up to no good. They had snuck up on her and scared her out of her wits for a second, sending both twins in laughter. Eladea wasn't laughing through, she got that look in her eyes. She got the same look in her eyes as Snape whenever Neville blows up another one of his spare cauldrons, Fred and George noticed this and wisely backed up and let her through without another word Snape and Harry followed.   
  
The three entered a compartment, Eladea threw down her backpack into her seat and took out her gameboy advance and her portable CD player and sat there for a while listening to Slipknot. Harry and Snape could only glare at each other from across the compartment until Hermione and Ron entered, they were both laughing at something. Neither Snape nor Harry had a clue what they were laughing about..... They froze when they saw their most hated professor in muggle clothes, with one eyebrow cocked up looked up at them with a coy grin on his face. They turned very pale, apparently they had been called Snape names behind his back again. Both Hermione and Ron looked around and noticed Eladea playing on a muggle contraption ignoring the world around her, the two friends exchanged a look and then looked over at Harry with strange looks on their faces that seemed to say..... "What in the world are you doing with a Snape, and a muggle?"   
Harry answered that question for them..... "Guys sit down, boy do I have a long story to tell you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like chapter two, I've worked on this sucker for two months now. I had a long bout of writers block, well show me how you like it and review! 


End file.
